When the Star Burns Out
by Starshot151
Summary: Camille lives in an apocalyptic Earth, the Decepticons won and are draining earth's energy. When she mistakenly leaves her laptop's Bluetooth on, Megatron sends his seekers to find her after picking up the signal. After being shot down, an injured Starscream must find her in his holoform. Will he learn to see the world in the eyes of a human? Will a friendship bloom? AU
1. Chapter 1: Unauthorised Device

_[This story is told from the viewpoint of the human, so that explains any confusion from the sudden switch from first person to third person. I also can't seem to get Starscream's character in first person. I'm very sorry if this confuses people. I know I know, I should be working on my Slenderman fic, but the dreaded plot bunnies attacked after reading too much Transformers! But never the less, enjoy! I'll continue working on my other fic, I promise, I just had to write this one down. ^^'__]_

_[Imagine any Starscream you like, I prefer G1, but its up to you :D]_

* * *

The screeching sound of innocent cries, the _clang_ of a foot and the simultaneous sound of a _squelch _of a human facing its gruesome fate were burned into my mind like a broken record of destruction and suffering. The vivid blue sky of my home planet was now torn savagely apart by the trails of rockets and the smog which vented from the alien's ship stained the sky a sickening yellow. I watched from a pile of rubble which was once my favourite corner shop while the colossal figures in the distance slink away from what was a shopping centre reduced to a pile of charred stone.

My worn out floral patterned backpack which I got for my seventeenth birthday and a five year old laptop was all that I had left of my previous life.

A forest which miraculously was not yet obliterated was my only chance to escape unnoticed. I leapt and dodged stray branches while heading for a mountain at which I played in the cave as a child. I would be safe there for the time being.

Fresh water was scarce as it was either wasted while being squabbled over by humans, or it was poisoned by the...beings while making their mysterious glowing cubes which they seemed to hold so dear. My orange hair whipped around my faint freckles in the sudden breeze which was accompanied the sounds of jets speeding above my head. I ducked behind a bush and waited until they were completely out of sight, before I shuffled my calloused feet against the unforgiving terrain of the forest, and to my relief, my eyes could wearily see the mountain cave open its entrance to me, like the gates to heaven were located in that hollowed out rock. I scrambled like a madman up the surface of the mountain, almost on all fours like an animal. I hurled myself inside the cave and retreated to the deepest crevasse of its welcoming gloominess. I triple checked for any hidden cameras as I opened my laptop on the lowest brightness, leeching off the seemingly endless streams of radiation which constantly keep it fully charged. I entered another entry onto my journal which I keep shoddily on Notepad, not noticing the pair of glowing yellow eyes, belonging to a robotic bird, staring at me from the mouth of the cave. Little did I know, I had left my laptop as 'discoverable' on Bluetooth.

* * *

The once underwater base of the Decepticons was now sprawled over the surrounding landscape, the gigantic structure built on the foundations of human bones and once large cities, forming the ultimate base for destruction.

"Lord Megatron. Operation: Energon Retrieval has been completed." stated Soundwave in his monotone, chilling voice, swivelling around to face one of the many computer screens which reflected off his visor.

"Excellent work, Soundwave! Unlike a certain seeker I know." Megatron flared his optics at Starscream sitting at another screen, "Com link the other Decepticons to return to the Nemesis at once!

Starscream rose from his position.

"Well, if _I _had been leader of the Decepticons, the Energon retrieval would have been finished in a nanoklik! We would've been off this mudball of a planet infested with insects and back on Cybertron by now!"

"Starscream, your ignorance and stupidity make my CPU rust." Megatron irritably replied.

"It is my destiny, _Lord Megatron!_ I will take your throne as the leader!"

A beeping from Soundwave's screen drew everyone's attention.

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave began, "An unauthorised communication device has been detected."

"A communication device?" Megatron pondered while putting his hand up to his chin, "Could it be the fleshling's technology?"

Laserbeak swooped in squawking and landed on Soundwave's arm.

"Laserbeak. Purpose: identify communication device."

Laserbeak transformed into its alternate mode and inserted itself into Soundwave as he began to play the audio recorded.

The sound of panting and scrambling was echoing all around the Nemesis. The sound of running seemed like it echoed as a small _click _and the quiet tapping of tiny fingers typing on a keyboard were emitting from the speakers.

"Hmm..." Megatron thought out loud. "That was definitely a human. The acoustics of the audio sounded like it came from a cave..."

Starscream silently back away as he pulled out a pistol.

"...Those tapping noises sounded like a keyboard! The insect has a laptop! It could be trying to communicate to...what's left of the Autobots. Starscream! Skywarp! Thundercracker!" The two remaining seekers entered the room at top speed. "Search the mountainous area."

Megatron pulled up a topographical map on Soundwave's screen showing three seperated regions.

"Skywarp, search region one. Thundercracker, search region two. And Starscream," he said with disdain, "search region three."

Starscream pulled the trigger, narrowly missing Megatron's head.

"You made a terrible mistake, Starscream." he leered, "You missed. Now GO! SEARCH!"

The cunning seeker pulled a sarcastic bow and stormed out of the room. Megatron menacingly turned to Soundwave.

"He will pay for his endless treachery. Teach him a lesson in authority. Shoot him down. With _that._" Megatron ordered as he pointed to the anti-air cannon outside the window.

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

"Skywarp! Thundercracker!" Starscream ordered the seekers in alternate mode, "Search the area!"

The three jets separated to their designated regions.

Starscream was alone.

Megatron smiled. "Fire!"

The last thing Starscream knew before he went into stasis lock was the faint sound of Megatron laughing through the com link.

He woke up to the sweet smell of the foliage of the surviving forest as he rubbed his head and observed his injuries. The anti air cannon had completely obliterated every one of his weapons and had left him with moderate injuries, with mech fluid leaking from every joint from his body. Rocking his colossal body onto his aft, he scanned his surroundings and identified that he was in the designated region three. But with his body in that terrible condition, there was no way he could pursue the rebellious insect. With an audible groan, he closed his optics as he prepared for the transfer.

* * *

I was startled awake to the sound of a _crash_ a mile or so away from my hiding place. Thinking that it was just a missile landing somewhere in this labyrinth of a forest, I realised that I hadn't eaten anything in days. I wearily crawled out of the cave, what was left of the sunlight burning my eyes and blurring them with tears. I wiped them away hastily and slid down the mountain to find some berries, an animal carcass or some form of nourishment.

The yellowed sky enhanced the sun's brightness, but was toned down by the towering pillars of smoke rising and dispersing into the polluted atmosphere, much to my appreciation.

I see a distressed figure running towards me in the distance. He came stumbling closer and closer, looking badly injured, blood staining his red v-neck, his white jeans were terribly ripped and covered in dirt and his ebony hair windblown and messy. With a yellow backpack swinging violent from his shoulders, he approached me and bent down to catch his breath. His seemingly glowing red eyes looked up at me pleadingly and pierced through my soul.

"Oh please! Help me! My...brother has been injured!" said Starscream in his holoform, hiding a cunning smile.

* * *

_[Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. If you have any corrections about any of the Transformer's character, like if they're a little inaccurate, please let me know so I can improve in later chapters.]_


	2. Chapter 2: First Steps

I stared at the boy with great wonder. I rushed over to him as he collapsed onto the uneven terrain gasping for breath. His gorgeous red eyes were almost glowing with the amount of desperation I saw within him.

"My brother! Oh please! Help me!" holoform Starscream pleaded.

"Your brother? How far away is he?" I responded almost immediately.

"...he's...far away. But the injuries aren't that severe though."

"Then why did you sound so desperate?!"

"...well, it's been so _long _since I saw another...human."

"I guess that's a good point. Did you run that whole distance?" questioning how he wasn't as out of breath as a normal human would be.

"Yes of course. What, you don't believe me?" He said, standing up, brushing the dirt off his backpack and white jeans.

"Well, why would anyone lie at a time like this? Maybe to scam someone, I guess. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Starscream felt a sting in his new organic heart, forgetting that it wasn't his spark chamber.

"What's your name?" I asked politely.

_'Frag! I don't know any human names! What was that insect's name that was with the Autobots? Spickle? Spock? Spike!' _Starscream frantically thought to himself.

"It's...Spike. What's yours?" he finally managed to spit out.

"I'm Camille. Nice to meet you." I said gently, trying to comfort the boy, my hair brushing his face accidentally in a gust of wind.

Starscream was taken aback at my hair touching his face, as he flinched at its touch. After letting it run through his fingers, still getting used to not using his touch receptors, he seemed to have calmed down.

"So, which way did you come from? We'll go back to your brother. I know a little first aid."

"Umm...I don't remember. I think it was..." he began, while he attempted to locate where his cybertronian body laid lifelessly, "Aha! It's this way!"

"How on Earth did you figure that out?" I suspiciously questioned.

"I uh, saw a familiar tree with a marking I remember passing by!"

"Huh, if you say so."

We walked in silence as we listened to the somewhat comforting sounds of bombs landing on buildings and the mighty structures which were tumbling to their demise with a loud rumble.

"So...how old are you?" I asked to break the silence.

_'Does this slagging insect shut up? Oh frag oh frag, how long does a human live for?!' _he fidgeted, gathering his thoughts together. He had had enough.

"Well, how old are _you_" he snappily replied back, trying to sound interested.

"I asked you first. Fine. I'm twenty three. I know, I'm an old geezer." I joked.

_'You think __**you're**__ old, fleshling?' _Starscream thought to himself.

"I'm...twenty four."

"Huh, we're not far off! I don't feel so old now."

A glorious sunset cast elongated shadows over the trees as their leaves reached out to us like fingers. The amber rays of the lazily setting sun bounced off a small creek and into Starscream's eyes. Our movements were reduced to mere shuffling as I suggested we rest in a tiny crater formed by a shot from one of the being's weapons. Starscream inspected it as he gazed off into the distance, staring intently at the faint silhouette of the Decepticon monolith. He stared at his new human hand and watched it flicker slightly. He was running out of time.

"Don't you get cold at night?" I asked him, noticing he had no jacket with him as he dumped his bag onto the forest floor, zip wide open. The only things he had in there were some spare clothes.

"Yes, I do." he lied, "It gets awfully chilly."

"Hmm...I'll go get some firewood then. Stay here and make yourself comfy."

Starscream breathed a sigh of relief as soon I was out of earshot. He closed his eyes and made the transfer back to his cybertronian body. His optics soon came into focus with a caterpillar crawling relentlessly on a leaf as he raised his hand above his face to block out the setting sun. He struggled to sit up before checking his wounds. His exposed wires were starting to fuse back together, which he smiled with relief at the sight. Thinking that I would return soon, he groaned and made the transfer back into the holoform he resented using so much.

I came back to awfully clean looking Starscream, sitting in a foetal position with a smug grin on his face.

"Change clothes, did you? Good thinking. I got some firewood for us." I happily announced as I held some stray branches and twigs bundled in my arms.

We sat there in piercing silence as the fire slowly started to burn out. His eyes never left the flickering tongues of the flame dancing on the twigs, almost never blinking. He intrigued me, he appeared almost out of nowhere and now he's sitting near a camp fire with me. I took many breaths to speak, I had so many questions to ask, but I figured I must wait until we know each other better. I betrayed my conscience and took my final breath to speak.

"Where did you come from?" I asked gently, I feared that this would be a personal subject."

"I was...why do you need to know anyway you stupid fleshli-" he stopped.

"I'm a stupid what? Fleshling?" I questioned, "Why are you speaking like those...those..."

My voice started to quiver as Starscream got himself together.

"I've seen those robots for far too long, I must have picked up their lingo." he recovered.

"You've been near them?! What do you know? Tell me everything! We've been left in the dark here!" I pushed for answers.

"Uhh...I know the leader, his name is _Megatron_." he said with disdain before continuing, "He has a group of three seekers, the ones in the jets. Their names are Skywarp, Thundercracker and..."

"Whose the last one?"

"...Starscream."

"Keep going!"

"Don't rush me! Okay, there's Soundwave, the one with the miniature robots and the bird. He's Megatron's...teacher's pet." Starscream struggled to find human colloquialisms.

"Anyone else?"

He thought he better not reveal any more particularly personal information.

"No, not that I remember."

"Shame." I commented, "Would've liked to tell them apart. Anyway, we'd better get some sleep." I yawned loudly.

We turned over on the somewhat comforting forest floor, I wished that I could see at least one star blinking a beacon of hope for me in the indigo sky. Starscream quadruple checked that I was asleep, the flickered away into the darkness, his red optics casting a hellish glow around his crater as they started to glow. His com link was transmitting a message.

"Starscream!" boomed the voice of Megatron, "That was...quite a fall you had!"

"Shut the frag up, _oh mighty Megatron!_"

"Have you eliminated the target, or at least, found the insect and crushed its communication device? Skywarp and Thundercracker returned and reported that they found no such device."

"Why yes, I have! Since I was injured by that anti air cannon that _somebody_ fired at me, I've had to track her down in my holoform. I've managed lure her back to my body! My plan is coming along smoothly."

Megatron fell silent.

"I must have shot at you harder than I realised. There's something wrong with your CPU."

"What do you mean?!"

"A plan, devised by _you_, is working? You couldn't plan your way out of your alternate mode!" Megatron chuckled darkly, feeling Starscream's fury radiate through the com link.

Starscream disconnected abruptly.

_'He makes my circuits sizzle like nothing else in the matrix!' _He complained internally.

His optics gazed over to a soft glow of a fire was gradually burning out. From his towering mech height, the distance seemed quite short. He transferred to his holoform to get better perspective as to how far he had to travel, and how long he had to keep up his act.

He decided he would have to wait this mission out for a while.

* * *

_[Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this took a while to update, this fanfic is a challenge to write! But I'll put my best effort into it.]_


	3. Chapter 3: Tranquil Creek

I woke up to the crust sealing my eyes shut as I struggled to pull my eyelids apart in the arid breeze of the early morning. I lazily turned over, checking to see if I was still alive and to see if my backpack was still next to me. I smiled as I saw its faded flower pattern gleam in what was left of the sunlight while I heaved my tired body up off the forest floor. I yawned audibly, forgetting that I had a companion on my desolate travels alongside me. He was already awake, and was sitting silently, lost in thought. I cleared my throat to attract his attention, much to his annoyance.

"You could have been more polite, you know." he snapped.  
"Someone's not a morning person, aren't they?" I replied, too tired to come up with a better comeback, "Now come on, your brother needs our help, doesn't he?" I reminded him sharply.

Starscream rolled his organic eyes, still almost glowing red, while he agilely peeled himself off the floor, his back covered in leaves. I decided to leave them there, waiting for an opportunity for someone other than me to tell him. I don't think he's the type to take criticism or to take pointed out imperfections very well. A loud squawking noise echoed from the cliffs of the mountains as Starscream seemed to have pricked up at the noise.

"Get down!" he hissed as he pushed me violently into a shrub.

My mouth was tightly covered by his new hands, as he stared intensely at the washed-out blue sky as a robotic bird glided smoothly, its florid red, glistening white and sable blacks heavily contrasting the now dying shades of green, gradually forming a gradient to brown. Starscream gestured behind his shoulder then beckoned me to follow him, claiming he knew a shortcut. Not really having a choice, I hesitantly followed him through a hole in a dead tree trunk to the other side, out of view.

"Laserbeak?" Starscream quietly pondered.

The sound of metallic footsteps followed not long after the intimidatingly, now silent bird that flew before. To Starscream's surprise, he saw purple and a blue seekers walking their way along the path, weapons in hand. He was also surprised at himself, as he for some reason, could not look at them and turned to face me, eyes shut tight.

"Skywarp and Thundercracker…" Starscream whispered, barely audible.  
"Haha, what in the pit happened to Starscream?" Thundercracker joked.  
"Dunno. I just heard the anti air cannon go off and old Screamer plummeted!" Skywarp amusingly replied.  
"Anyway, what were we here for again?"  
"Megatron thinks there's a power plant which is still illegally functioning thanks to the fleshbag's so called 'rebellion'. Heh, what do you think would happen if we took back Screamer's offlined body? Would we be promoted?  
"Primus knows…"

A com link crackled from Thundercracker.

"This is Megatron. Return to base at once! I have a much more, interesting mission for you." he said oddly aspiringly.

The two jets transformed and sped off out of sight and earshot.

"Starscream?" I said, " he's the third one out of those three, yes?"  
"Well…erm, yes." he nervously, yet calmly replied.  
"Who's Primus? Kinda sounds like a god, like they said 'Primus knows', kinda like how we say 'God knows'. Interesting."

Starscream just stared, resisting the urge to strangle me. After making sure that the seekers were well and truly gone, we continued on our way, our steps slowly degrading from wide and energy filled strides to apathetic shuffling . We decided to set up camp near a little creek running just a short walk down a bumpy hill. I asked if he wanted to go wash off in the creek, just to refresh himself. He agreed rather quickly and sped off for the creek, although I could've sworn he flickered a tiny bit.  
An alone and finally at peace Starscream hastily pulled his red v-neck over his messy, ebony hair, revealing a fairly toned body with a Decepticon tattoo in the middle his chest. He dipped a toe in the gently flowing creek, listening to the surviving sounds of nature as he shivered at the water's chill. He took a breath of preparation as he closed his eyes and jumped sraight into the water, completely unprepared for the cold, wet, feeling his holoform had never experienced before. While I was preparing the fire, I could hear a loud shriek which followed a splash, sourced from the creek. I giggled softly and got back to work while Starscream dunked his head underwater. He re emerged feeling refreshed and quite relaxed, a feeling which he had never experienced in his cybertronian body. He saw his reflection in the creek and ruffled his hair, wondering why it was there in the first place. He saw the reflection flicker and he decided to pay a visit to his healing robotic form, flickering away into nothing, with the v-neck reappearing on him just before he completely vanished.  
Starscream was back in his old, Decepticon body, twitching his stiff wings and rotating his joints from being in stasis lock for some time. The wires had completely healed up and the metal around his exposed internal wiring was beginning to fuse back together, but any harsh movement could damage the process. Starscream heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that his wounds were healing nicely. But this kind of injury could not go unrepaired. He quickly gathered his thoughts and returned to the creek before his absence was noticcd. He found himself back into the freezing creek and uttered a whimper, this time being more prepared.  
I saw a drenched Starscream trudging up the hill, the sight of a fire The fire burned brightly, spreading an inviting, amber glow to our little clearing. We sat in silence, leaving me to break the awkward tension rising between the both of us.

"So Spike," I started, " did you have a family? Before all…this?"  
"No, I didn't." Starscream answered. Sighing internally, he continued, "how about you?"  
"Yeah, I did. I had my mum, dad and an older sister. They're all dead now."  
"They're dead?"  
"Yep. My mum and dad were crushed together underneath the roof that collapsed onto them. My sister shielded me when a blast from one of those…things shot at our house. I only had a sprained wrist and a few fractured ribs. My sister…was bleeding internally and had a brick launched at her head."

Starscream sat in silence, pretending to care.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he lied.  
"Anyway," I said, holding back tears, "Time to get some sleep."

He flickered away into the darkness. Starscream laid his cybertronian body resting in between two giant trees, as he set a wake up procedure early the next morning to return to me in time. He closed his optics gently and started to recharge.


	4. Chapter 4: Change

_[Hello! This might look like a songfic, but this is only for this chapter, the following might reappear in later chapters, but the entire story isn't revolved around the lyrics of the song. Just letting you know.]_

* * *

Starscream awoke with a jolt as he remembered he set his wake up procedure. Shaking off various pieces of ash mixed with morning dew, he gazed up at the now returning yellow sky, wondering what he had missed back at the base. He collapsed onto the floor again, unconscious, while his holoform functioned back at the campsite. Starscream was growing impatient, so he marched right over to me and started shaking me awake. I accidentally kicked him in the stomach before I realised who I was with.

"I'm so sorry! But I hope this teaches you a lesson." I lectured at a hunched over Starscream, "Fine fine, let's go."

I swung my backpack over my shoulder, sore from nights of sleeping on the hard forest floor. Starscream got up and stretched, a habit he had gotten himself into unknowingly. I warmed up my legs with a few stretches and stretched my arms far above my head, cracking my back and sighing with relief as my stiffness had vanished. With Starscream impatiently tapping his foot, I took this as the signal to stop fooling around and to start our travels once again. As we continued out journey through the dying forest, I realised something crucial and couldn't wait any longer to do.

I had to _go_.

"Uhh...Spike? I have to..._go."_

"Go? Go where?" Starscream questioned.

"You can't be that thick! _GO!_ Just stay here, okay?"

I ran off into the nearby bushes.

"She thinks she can escape that easily?" Starscream whispered to himself.

He crept through the bushes to find me fiddling with my jeans. His breath started to quicken, his heart pounding with excitement and anticipation before revealing himself to his unsuspecting prey caught vulnerable.

"AHA!" he boldly announced.

I whipped around to find him looking very proud of himself, before receiving a punch to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU! GET OUT!" I screeched.

Rubbing his cheek, Starscream slinked back to the path. After a few minutes, I returned.

"Was it really that hard to wait?" I joked.

"...just keep walking."

We continued our way along the path, silent, still processing the events that left Starscream still rubbing his cheek and still left my cheeks a lovely shade of red. I glanced over to him, looking embarrassed and guilty. He felt watched and tried to sneakily glance back, our eyes meeting. We both flicked our heads in the opposite direction, before I started to giggle. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind, then he couldn't help but utter a chuckle. Soon, we were both roaring with laughter, and none of us knew why. The tension weighing its presence on us seemed to have lifted with the joyous sounds of laughter, not heard in such a long time. We both hunched over, our hands on our knees, trying to recover our breath lost to the fit of happiness that spontaneously appeared and almost brought life to this desolate forest once again. Once I had finally managed to catch my breath, I set my bag down with a soft _thump_ on the dead grass, before I flick my tongue in my mouth and realise I was both hungry and thirsty. My stomach growled loudly, I glanced over to Starscream, who was lost in thought, luckily for me. I pulled out a small muesli bar, this thing had enough preservatives to last me another month at least. I broke a piece off and handed it to Starscream, who bluntly refused for some odd reason to me. While I was digging in my bag for any more scraps of food, I found my old, dusty iPod classic sitting underneath my laptop. To my excitement, it was still fully functional.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "This thing still works!"

Starscream narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What does?" he enquired.

"My iPod!" I replied happily. "At least I can enjoy the end of the world with some music."

Starscream sighed with disappointment. It's just a music player.

"Listen! Have you heard of Florence and the Machine? Who knows if she's still alive."

"Who in the what now?"

I shoved an earphone into Starscream's ear and put on _Cosmic Love_.

_I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you..._

A sharp pain pierced Starscream's heart, a twang of guilt echoed throughout his body as he quickly looked away from the iPod, away from my intense miming. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and scratched his nose lightly, trying to shake the slight tingling sensation he felt creep around his organic face uncomfortably. He inhaled a large breath and sighed loudly, feeling more relaxed as he looked over to me and started to smirk. I felt myself being watched as I saw Starscream just staring at me with a mischievous smirk decorating his face, his ruby eyes seemed to be glowing not as strongly, and they seemed to sparkle with a new found light of compassion.

He almost didn't notice his heart starting to change, just so slightly.

"I didn't have a cushy life before all this happened, you know." I started, "Everything I tried to work for was snatched away from me. Every time I tried to break out of the cycle of bad luck, something or someone would always stand in my way. Chances to go to university, job opportunities, even relationships. So by the time all this happened, I was so close to just not caring anymore. Having the goals you work so hard for, snatched away over and over again, not the best feeling."

Starscream tried not to flinch.

The night crept upon us like a thief stealing the day away, while I went to find more firewood while I entreated my guest to relax and look at what was left of the night sky. After a relaxing fire, I soon dozed off in its warm, motherly glow. Starscream wasn't as hesitant to check to see if I had fallen asleep yet before he decided to pay a visit to his robotic body, on foot. He realised that he was much closer to his body than he had previously predicted. After a walk of about four hours, he arrived as his majestic, immense body lying in a heap. He glanced back to the soft, gentle glow of the fire and where I was vulnerably in my slumber.

Soon, the mission would be complete and his act would finally be over.

But his heart throbbed with the guilt of shattering my trust, hospitality and kindness in such desolate times.

What could he do?

Starscream shook his head furiously and shook all tension out of his organic arms and legs. He was about to slump back to the campsite then return to his original body to scheme even further, much to everyone's surprise except his own. However, he saw a figure in the distance wearing red sunglasses, a plain white bandanna around his mouth and a blue hoodie framing his dyed blue hair. Starscream stumbled over to him in awe while the figure stared at him coldly.

_Soundwave._


End file.
